La Leyenda de Zelda: El mensaje de las Diosas
by Leoa94
Summary: Link se enfrasca en una nueva aventura después de que el jefe de su aldea quiere hablar con él y pedirle un pequeño favor... ¿logrará salir Link airoso de esta ocasión como lo lograron otros héroes que le precedieron? *PRIMER FIC DE ZELDA* *NO SEAN DUROS*
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA! ES MI PRIMER FIC DE THE LEGEND OF ZELDA D: NO SEAN DUROS ¿SÍIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII? :3 BUENO... AQUÍ VA n.n**

* * *

Despertó después de un día ocupado en la granja de Ordon, donde vivía con el resto de su pueblo. Él en una casa encima de un árbol. Cuando despertó, los jóvenes rayos del sol de la mañana tocaron sus cabellos cenizos para despertarlo completamente. Abrió los angulados ojos azules y se levantó con un poco de pesadez, pero con ánimo alegre y abnegado, creando así una sonrisa en su rostro. Una vez de pie, se puso unas ropas rotas de color blanco, beige y algunos tonos verdosos que lo caracterizaban como Link, aquel hombre que ayudaba en el negocio de la pesca con los demás jóvenes y señores del pueblo.

-¡Link! ¡Ya es hora! –gritó su jefe y amigo Narok desde el exterior. El joven cenizo lo vio por la ventana y le envió un cortés saludo, sin hablar, sin gritar; solo un movimiento simple con la mano avisando que había escuchado y que no tardaría absolutamente nada en bajar, pues prácticamente ya estaba arreglado.

Una vez abajo, Narok lo saludó formalmente y le pidió que le ayudara con la pesca del día.

Link era sumamente popular entre los chicos del pueblo, especialmente entre los niños menores, pues era común que lo idolatraran siempre. Uno de esos niñitos se llamaba Kirnaí, y siempre le pedía a Link que le enseñara lo que supiera de esgrima o a lanzar piedras con una resortera o a pescar; podría decirse que Kirnaí era el eterno fan de Link. Y aunque esta situación fuera extraña para el cenizo, no le molestaba, de hecho se le hacía tierna, por lo que le prestaba parte de su tiempo para enseñarle.

-¡Link! –gritó Kirnaí al verlo alejarse al lago del pueblo, donde hacía su trabajo de pescar.

El muchacho, que tenía diecisiete años entonces, volteó a verlo para encontrarse con un pequeño castaño que corría a velocidades impresionantes para después aferrarse a su pierna. Antes de que siquiera pudiera preguntar qué pasaba, el niño señaló al fondo, viendo así a un jabalí enorme y enojado que se dirigía a todos en la villa. Sorprendido, Link se deshizo del pequeño y se posicionó enfrente del jabalí para detenerlo con un sencillo agarre en posición de lucha. Volcándolo al interior del lago y así apaciguando a la bestia.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias! –gritó a los cuatro vientos el niño mientras lo abrazaba. Link no hizo nada además de palmearle la cabeza y sonreírle tiernamente -¿vienes a enseñarme a manejar la espada? ¡necesito ayuda! –pidió tiernamente, pero entonces Narok se acercó a él.

-Tiene trabajo que hacer, muchacho. Tal vez más al rato –justificó, entonces Link se encogió de hombros, sin hablar, como siempre solía hacer para después tomar las redes y seguir pescando.

-¡Link! –otro de los niños quiso volver a interrumpir su trabajo… era niña: Maigara, once años de edad y cabello rojo de tonalidad viva. Se acercó a él corriendo y con una sonrisa tierna que podía conmover a cualquiera. Narok se frotó los ojos al ver que la popularidad del cenizo podía interrumpir su trabajo. Link, por su parte, solo rió un poco sin esperarse aquella visita. Maigara empezó a acercarse demasiado y le preguntó si podía enseñarle a lanzar piedras como él.

Cuando estuvo a punto de responderle, Narok se desesperó.

-No, ahora no puede. Tiene trabajo que hacer –respondió sin poder creer que aquello le estuviera pasando precisamente en aquel día. La joven se fue rendida y esperando a que terminara el trabajo del chico para poder acercársele nuevamente –tu popularidad acabará con nuestro trabajo, Link –dijo entre risas, el chico no sabía qué responder –será preciso que te encerremos o hagamos algo contigo. Por cierto… el jefe del pueblo quiere hablar contigo, te tiene una tarea especial, o eso creo.

Antes de que Link pudiera preguntar, Norak pareció leerle la mente.

-No lo sé, solo quiere contártelo a ti. Te conocemos todos en el pueblo, quizás se trata de algo que solo tú con tu valentía puedes hacer -El cenizo no sabía si sonrojarse o solo seguir escuchando. Cuando se trataba de sus habilidades y aptitudes, era sumamente humilde, a pesar de que era consciente de lo bueno que era –quién sabe, podrías acabar haciendo algo grande, algo que distinga a Ordon ante los ojos de la princesa Zelda… de ti, creo muy posible esa opción –esas palabras llamaron la atención de Link… ¿conocer a la princesa Zelda? Jamás se lo había planteado. Conocía las leyendas como todo buen habitante de Hyrule, sabía que la princesa Zelda era descendiente de la encarnación de la diosa Hylia cuando eran las brillantes épocas de Altárea e inició la leyenda del héroe del tiempo. Sentía fascinación por esa leyenda, no sabía explicar por qué, pero así era. Narok suspiró un poco y se levantó del borde del lago, donde estaban preparando las redes. Vio a un pequeño grupo de niños mirar a Link de manera indiscreta, pero tierna, y entonces volteó a verlo trabajar… era increíble ver tanta dedicación en lo que hacía aunque le encantara dormir, aunque pareciera un vago porque era difícil sacarlo de su cama -¿sabes qué, Link? –volteó éste a verlo curioso –puedes tomarte el día libre… los niños van a estar interrumpiendo si sigues aquí –quiso decir algo en contra, pero no se le permitió -¡qué va! Me puedo encargar de todo sin ti por un día ¿no crees?

Link sonrió jovialmente y entonces reacomodó las redes para dejarlas en el lago y después salir corriendo con los niños, de los que ya sabía que lo estaban esperando ansiosos de que les mostrara algo de lo que sabía.

Link no era presumido ni mucho menos, él amaba a los niños, por lo que le encantaba pasar el tiempo con ellos, a diferencia de muchos de los jóvenes de su edad en el pueblo, él les tenía paciencia y mucha dedicación.

-¡Link, enséñame a hacer esto y así… y cuando saltas así…! –le gritaban los niños al unísono cuando le cruzó la idea de callarlos y que hablaran de uno en uno… pero le tomaron la palabra nuevamente, curiosamente una de las niñas del lugar: Maigara -¡ordénense! –gritó exigiendo paciencia -¡Link nos escuchará a todos! ¿cierto, Link?

El joven únicamente asintió con otra sonrisa jovial, una de esas sonrisas que hacía que sus pómulos se opacaran en la inmensidad de un ceño formado en un gesto tan amable como sólo él podía hacer.

-¡Quiero hacer estocadas! ¡Quiero saltar como tú, Link! ¡Quiero que me enseñes a hacerle así! –los niñitos imitaban lo mejor que podían el comportamiento de algún espadachín para después ver a un divertido Link a los ojos. Entonces le pasaron una espada de madera y un escudo de madera para colocarle al frente un espanta pájaros de paja a destruir. Entonces era el momento de Link, el momento en el que todos los chicos veían al joven blandir aquella espada de madera con soltura, casi como si para él fuera una extensión de su brazo.

Las exclamaciones salidas de su garganta eran lo único que podían apreciar de su voz, pues al parecer nadie lo dejaba hablar… eso molestaría a cualquiera, pero Link era imperturbable. Las exclamaciones de asombro de los niños no se hicieron esperar, pues todos lo miraban atentos a que hiciera alguna otra estocada o a que diera alguna maroma para atacar al muñeco directamente en el corazón.

-¡A ver si es cierto, Link! –uno de los niñitos se fue a la parte de atrás del muñeco y le puso una rama que simulaba ser una espada sencilla y graciosa a simple vista. El niñito empezó a moverla ciegamente a todas partes, pero Link le seguía el paso y fingía que era un enemigo formidable para después romper la vara y darle al muñeco una estocada sencilla -¡Oh, poderoso Link… os me habéis ven…ci…do! –exclamó el niñito y entonces fingió que a él fue a quien la espada penetró, cayéndose de espaldas al suelo y riéndose en el trayecto. Los demás no tardaron el volver a pedirle que les enseñara nuevamente cómo se hacían todas y cada una de sus acrobacias.

Al escenario llegó una joven de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes como el pasto, la joven no parecía mayor que Link, pero tampoco era una chica de la edad de los niños, pues rondaba entre los quince y dieciséis años de edad. Su figura curvilínea no quedaba oculta con aquellas prendas de faldas largas y blancas y su piel blanquecina solo se veía perturbada por la sonrisa que rayaba en su piel, generándole unos tiernos hoyuelos en las mejillas.

-Link… -con su armoniosa voz, la chica se dirigió a él –te busca el jefe de la villa –anunció tímidamente, entonces Link dejó de prestarle atención a los niños y asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía un poco a ella, quien cerró los ojos sutilmente para regresar corriendo a su pueblo.

-¿Te vas, Link? –preguntaron los niños ahora tristes –no has pasado mucho tiempo con nosotros… -decían unos –no te vayas –pedían otros; pero todos al mismo tiempo. Entonces Link se irguió y les sonrió con ternura, queriendo decir que volvería tarde, pero que lo haría.

-Confiamos en que regresarás –insistió Kirnaí aferrándose a su pierna.

-¡Déjalo, Kirnaí! –exigió Maigara –tiene cosas que hacer. Dejó su trabajo por nosotros, pero eso no significa que lo vuelva a hacer –antes de que Link pudiera decir algo, la chica le contestó un sutil "de nada". Entonces Link salió corriendo directamente al pueblo.

Llegó corriendo a la aldea, cerca del pequeño lago en el que pescaba con su jefe a las horas acordadas; volvió a ver a aquella chica, a la joven rubia de ojos verdes y enfrente de ella, a un señor de edad madura, canoso y sumamente arrugado del rostro; sin embargo, se veía complacido de estar enfrente del joven Link.

-Así que… ¿es usted el joven Link del pueblo de Ordon? –preguntó sin afán de intimidarlo, pero el chico solo asintió con la cabeza –bien… es que le tengo a usted una tarea sumamente especial.

Aquellas palabras llamaron la atención del cenizo en cuanto las escuchó… ¿qué era tan especial como para que se lo encomendaran a él? Y… ¿por qué a él?

-Necesito que lleves un mensaje al Shamán del poblado de Kakariko… necesitamos médicos aquí, y sería muy útil su conocimiento… ese Shamán es conocido por incluso atender a los zora, pensé que… como eres valiente… podrías encargarte de tan noble labor –dijo intentando adularlo, pero el cenizo se quedó impactado por el peso de la noticia. Definitivamente: valiente era la palabra que más se acercaba a él y a su descripción.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, fue más que suficiente para decir absolutamente todo lo que pensaba… la joven de cabellos rubios, Leoa, sonrió al poder leer el pequeño gesto que Link tuvo para con ellos al decir que "sí" de manera tan noble y silenciosa.

* * *

**COMO SE HABRÁN DADO CUENTA, LINK... NO HABLA XD DECIDÍ RESPETAR ESA PARTE DE LOS VIDEOJUEGOS EN ESTE FIC :3 POR LO QUE NO SE QUEJEN CONMIGO Y ÉCHENLE LA CULPA A MIYAMOTO XD LOS QUIERO :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡HOLA! ESPERO LES ESTÉ GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA... VEO POCOS COMENTARIOS :( ME DECEPCIONO UN POCO D: BUENO, YA SE IRÁN ADAPTANDO A MÍ Y YO A USTEDES ^^ ESPERO ME COMENTEN ALGO...**

* * *

Aquel ceño alegró a la chica Leoa, pues se sentía orgullosa de la valentía de dicho poblador. Jamás lo admitiría, pero debía hacerse saber que le tenía una admiración asombrosa, pues por algún motivo, pensó que algo especial envolvía a ese chico de ojos azules y cabellos cenizos. Le sonrió de vuelta y lo acompañó a su casa.

-Espero estés preparado para lo que vas a vivir, Link –le decía suavemente Leoa, mostrando sus facciones finas y sus largas cabelleras al son de sus pasos –es una tarea muy importante la que te ha encomendado el jefe… traer al shamán de Kakariko seguramente no será fácil.

Link tragó un poco ante las palabras de la chica, pero no se desanimó y entonces decidió esbozar una sonrisa grande y decidida. Ante tal acto, Leoa le correspondió de nuevo el gesto.

-Me gusta esa actitud tuya –sentenció inmediatamente mientras le miraba a los ojos –eres el indicado para esta tarea, el jefe no se ha equivocado… ¿partirás mañana? –preguntó un poco curiosa y nostálgica; Leoa era una de sus amigas más apegadas, no por ser una fanática, sino por la corta distancia de edades entre ellos. El cenizo únicamente asintió y sonrió en señal de que no tardaría… se encargaría de no tardar –gracias –respondió consolada y entonces le dio un abrazo fuerte de despedida, el que él se encargó de corresponder con un gesto cariñoso y amable –eres el mejor ¿lo sabías?

Sonrojó levemente y entonces, con humildad, encogió los hombros –yo… te… te veré luego –respondió apenada por el comentario y esperó a que Link entrara a su casa para irse de ahí.

El joven apenas sabía dónde se encontraba su propio pueblo, pues no había salido nunca de él… aunque eso era lo que se le hacía mayormente atractivo: salir y conocer nuevos sitios, en especial si era por una razón que valía la pena, como los niños con los que siempre jugaba y a los que les enseñaba lo que sabía del arte de la espada, sin mencionar que halagaban su puntería con la resortera.

Se acostó en su cama para pensar bien qué era lo que llevaría en su viaje… ¿ropa? No, ocupaba mucho espacio y si pretendía hacer un regreso pronto, tenía que ir ligero; ¿armas? No tenía demasiadas, de no ser que la resortera se considerara una, la espada de madera se las había dejado a los niños y no podía salir sin usar algo con lo que defenderse; siempre podía llevar una pequeña navaja, pero no sería lo mismo que ostentar un arma grande entre las manos.

La lista fue creciendo y creciendo, hasta que se redujo a una sencilla respuesta: no llevar nada. Era lo más práctico, salvo por algunas rupias por si necesitara algo para comer en el trayecto.

Suspiró y se levantó nuevamente para ver al sol ponerse, el que ahora su fulgor naranja teñía los cielos, dejando entrever algunas de las más hermosas estrellas que jamás había visto… sin duda extrañaría Ordon.

¿Pero qué había de malo en ir a los campos y conocer otros sitios? Él sabía que lo único que lo ataría y obligaría a abandonar la misión sería la nostalgia que le produciría el dejar a los chicos; sin embargo, sabía en el fondo de su ser que una de las cosas que quería hacer era salir a conocer el resto de Hyrule, sabía que –sin presumirlo- estaba destinado para más.

Era el inconveniente de no trabajar: no cansarte y por ende, no poder dormir.

Link pasó el inicio de su noche despierto, sin pensar en nada además de cómo iba a convencer al Shamán de unírseles en Ordon… sería difícil, más no imposible.

Se consoló con dicha idea y entonces logró dormir ligeramente para guardar energías y así salir airoso a los campos al día siguiente.

Amaneció tan pronto como el sol se había puesto unas ocho horas antes. Link ya estaba despierto –lo que era muy raro en él- vestido y listo para salir con la carta que le habrían de dar para ese día, para poder completar la petición que se le había encomendado.

-¡Link! –gritó la vocecita de la pequeña Maigara -¡Link, no te vayas! –imploraba con fuerza. El chico la vio acercarse rápida a él y aferrarse a su pierna -¿quién me enseñará a lanzar rocas? ¿Quién me enseñará a usar la espada? ¿Quién? ¿¡Quién!? –gritaba exasperada y con lágrimas en los ojos. Link se colocó a su altura, limpiándole los párpados y a punto de decir algo –sí, ya sé –contestó la chica –es tu deber… y por eso también estoy orgullosa de mi Link –exclamó con pequeños aullidos –pero prométeme que volverás pronto ¿eh?

El cenizo rió un poco, sacando la voz por los dientes.

-Quiere tener a su maestro de vuelta –musitó Leoa con una carta entre manos –tranquila, pequeña Mai –le palmeó la cabeza mientras veía a Link a los ojos con cierto rubor en las mejillas. Se veía fuerte, preparado, audaz… listo para cualquier emergencia, hábil para cualquier situación; eso era algo que a Leoa le agradaba mucho de él. Se acercó levemente –de ti ya me despedí ayer… pero es igualmente inevitable –volvió a abrazarlo, enroscándolo entre sus brazos –buen viaje, Link.

El cenizo sonrió y se dispuso a salir del pueblo por la valla que limitaba el pueblo de todo el resto de Hyrule… hasta que Narok se acercó a él montado en una yegua alta, de pieles marrones y una crin casi tan oscura como el cielo nocturno.

-¡Link! –gritó, haciendo que él se detuviera antes de abrir la puerta de los límites de Ordon -¡qué bueno que te encuentro! –el joven quería preguntar qué había ocurrido -¡quiero darte a Epona! –anunció Narok, sorprendiéndolo de inmediato, pues pensó que caminaría hasta llegar a Ordon –no vas a llegar hasta allá corriendo, no puedo dejarte hacer eso –añadió –así que te quiero encargar a Epona… cuídala como si tu vida dependiese de ello.

Asintió ligeramente y entonces la montó. Las exclamaciones de él sobre la yegua no se hicieron esperar y entonces fue cuando se encarreró para saltar la puerta divisora.

Se alejó de todos en el lugar con una velocidad impresionante. Los pueblerinos no dejaron de despedirse de él hasta que lo encontraron fuera de su panorama visual. Habían albergado sus esperanzas como pueblo en aquel joven de cabellos castaños que blandía bien una espada… sin embargo, ¿eso era requisito obligado para ser el enviado? No, eso lo sabían de sobra. Lo enviaron porque él no podría decir que no a un favor que beneficiara a alguien más, era un ser sumamente bondadoso y valiente; siempre temerario ante cualquier circunstancia, pero igualmente inteligente y constante… una persona de fiar por completo.

Sin embargo, Kirnaí se sintió ligeramente desolado cuando vio que el joven de ojos azules se fue a la par del viento… sentía que algo le iba a hacer falta en el tiempo en el que estuviera sin su más grande héroe. Todos los pueblerinos regresaron a sus tareas habituales, incluido él, quien debía estar haciendo sus tareas y trabajos escolares, pero algo no lo dejaba… el sentir que necesitaba quien le enseñara cosas que de verdad quería conocer.

Regresó a la puerta divisora, contemplándola grande y hecha de pilares de madera; los metales que conformaban las enormes bisagras y el pestillo sólo hacían más tardado lo que el pequeño Kirnaí tenía en mente.

El niño escaló poco a poco por la puerta, apoyándose en las rocas de los montecillos en los que se apoyaba la puerta divisora. Primero las piernas, después los brazos y las manos para posarse encima de los pilares que por arriba eran planos. Dio un salto grande para caer en el suelo, lo que hizo con una maroma que le había enseñado Link hacía poco tiempo para poder caer sin lastimarse.

Se colocó de pie y corrió hacia donde le permitieran sus pies, intentando llegar hasta donde le alcanzaba la vista…

El niño siguió corriendo hasta que se vio lejos de su hogar en Ordon…

Todos en el pueblo pasaron por alto la ausencia de Kirnaí, pues seguían ensimismados en sus faenas como para darse cuenta… hasta que alguien especial para él empezó a gritar su nombre.

-¿Kirnaí? ¿Kirnaí? –exclamó su madre buscando al pequeño en todo el lugar, pues desde que fue a despedirse del joven de cabellos cenizos, no lo había vuelto a ver. Primero pensó que tal vez seguía jugando por las veredas, hasta que fue a buscar y se encontró un llano vacío -¡Kirnaí! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas y entonces corrió de vuelta al pueblo de Ordon, donde notificó la desaparición de su hijo.

-Cálmese y díganos, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que lo vio? –preguntó Leoa con calma mientras intentaba apaciguarla con palmadas en la mano.

-Desde… la despedida de ese… de ese… de ese joven –jadeó la señora con calma, entonces Leoa y Maigara, quien se encontraba presente de igual manera, juntaron las piezas del rompecabezas.

-Seguramente fue a seguir a Link –respondió Maigara con un tono alzado, uno que denotaba seguridad en cada una de sus palabras –ya sabe cómo es ese chico.

Calmada, la señora dejó salir un suspiro que se escuchó fuerte en el pueblo… una vez resuelto el dilema, una nueva preocupación la embargó: ¿quién iría a por el chico?

-¿Alguna solución que puedan otorgarme? –preguntó la madre, pues estaba completamente vacía de pensamientos cuando se encontró con aquella duda.

-¡El cartero! –exclamaron ambas chicas, Leoa con menos emoción que Maigara; y entonces empezaron a elaborar una carta que pronto mandaron con los carteros. De ahí mismo salió un hombre de corta estatura, facciones toscas, overol blanco y un banderín rojo encima que notificaba su labor. Todos confiaban en él para entregar las cartas, pues por algún extraño motivo, siempre llegaba antes que cualquier otra persona a su destino… muchos llegaron a pensar que tenía pactos con el inframundo por aquella velocidad –te la encargamos, es urgente…

-¡No se preocupe, el señor Link la tendrá pronto! –aseguró y entonces se fue corriendo con su marcha habitual y ligeramente extraña. Ambas chicas se le quedaron viendo perderse en los paisajes de los límites de Ordon.

Leoa sólo miró al cielo con esperanza, con un poco de temor… confiaba en Link, pero no hacía gala de presunción de aquello con respecto a Kirnaí, por lo que juntó sus manos y en ademán divino, dijo en voz tan baja, que casi pareció un susurro:

"Oh, Link… espero lo puedas traer a casa".

* * *

**ESPERO QUE MI USO DE OC'S NO LES INCOMODE... NO ES EL MISMO LINK QUE NINGUNA ENTREGA, VIVE EN UN AMBIENTE MUY DISTINTO... ASÍ QUE NO SEAN DUROS... Y SI ME PIDEN QUE LINK HABLE: ¡LÁSTIMA! C: SIGAN COMENTANDO PORQUE ESTA HISTORIA AÚN NO SE TERMINA... YA VERÁN QUÉ PASA.**

**BASADO EN TWILIGHT PRINCESS  
**


End file.
